Super Sailor Chibimoon Eradicates all MarySues!
by Stargirlthewriter
Summary: For all you people sick and tired of Mary Sues, this is something I whipped up for those who want a cheep laugh.


Disclaimer: Sorry, Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and the anime belongs to Toei.

_**Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon**_

Super Sailor Chibimoon Eradicates all Mary-Sues!

_Author's Note- The following fanfic isn't meant to be taken seriously as it is a parody fanfic designed to make fun of the Mary Sues of the Sailor Moon Universe. Some of the Characters are slightly OOC, but do not be alarmed as you will see this was intentional. No Sailor Senshi were harmed in the making of this Fanfic._

"Hey...Chibiusa!" a masculine voice softly called out. "Chibiusa, wake up!"

"Huhhhh?" Chibiusa groggily yawned and rose to find a familiar, but unexpected presance in her room, she yelped and lept from the covers for a brief moment. "Helios?! What are you doing?!"

The Priest smiled at her. "Ah...I'm sorry. I had to wake you up somehow."

"But it's Sunday!" the pink haired senshi protested, then yawned again.

"I know. But it's also 2pm. You've nearly slept the day away." he replied. "Let me guess, you were up all night working on that story for Literature Class, weren't you?"

"...Maybe..." the pink haired little girl looked away, blushing softly.

"What's it about anyway?" he asked.

"Oh nothing that extravagent, it's just a story about a lovely princess who met a dazzling white unicorn in the forest..." Chibiusa's face matched the color of her eyes as she finished that statement quietly. "Something you'd expect an 8-year old to write about, nothing major. I doubt you'd be interested."

"I would." insisted the priest. "It doesn't look that bad, I read the first paragraph before you awoke and it looks pretty good...Well, there are some spelling mistakes, and gramatical errors...And I think you misplaced a couple kanji...But I could tell what you were trying to say."

"I'm better at drawing than at writing." she replied in shame.

"It's not bad..." he reminded her..."Perhaps you should take a break and go spend the rest of the day relaxing. The story isn't due untill...When is it due?"

"Wednesday." Chibiusa replied. "And you're right, I could use a break."

"Mind if I read the rest of the story while you're gone?" he asked.

"Go ahead." Chibiusa replied, before grabbing her clothes and heading to the closet to change.

After Chibiusa changed and left, she decided to head to the Crown Fruit Parlor for some Ice Cream. However, as she walked by, a Remliss appeared.

"Neko...NEKOHITO!!!!" called out the monster.

Chibiusa froze. "Sailor Moon isn't here...Oh well!"

_"Moon Crisis...Make Up!"_

Pink Ribbons flourished around her tiny body as she henshined into Super Sailor Chibimoon.

"Hey! Catboy!" she shouted, causing the neko to stare.

"I don't know who spawned you, but whatever you have planned, I will not allow it!" she called.

"What she said!" called a voice.

"Eh?!" asked Chibimoon

"For Love and Justice! I am Sailor Star! And in the name of Mamoru Papa and Setsuna Mama, I shall punish you!" shouted the girl from behind Chibimoon, with the Aqua colored hair, and the shining garnet orbs...Her eyes were strikingly beautiful and she obviously resembled her mother Setsuna, her fuku was all black, except for her broach which flashed all the colors of the rainbow, in her hand was a fiery red whip.

"Ex...Excuse me?" Chibimoon stuttered. "Uh...Ma'm...?"

"Yes?" asked the Aqua haired Senshi

"First of all...How can you be related to Setsuna and Mamoru if your hair is Aqua, not Dark Green or Black?" asked the Pink-clad Senshi.

"Well...Uh...Uh..." Sailor Star replied. "How can YOU be related to Mamoru papa and Usagi if your hair is PINK?"

"My mother's hair was originaly supposed to be pink." Chibiusa replied. "And my Grandmother, Queen Serenity of the Silver Milenium had light purple, silverish hair."

"Pah, Serenity was a crybaby. I'm much stronger!" she giggled. "And by the way...Tell that Unicorn boy I think he's cute."

Chibiusa was enraged. "Hey, he's mine!"

"Not so fast!" called out another voice.

"I am Sailor Neko! And in the name of all things cute and kittylike, The Pegasus is MY future boyfriend!" this senshi wore orange fuku, had long, brown hair, mysterious catlike sunset colored eyes and carried an intricate staff, she had yellow cat ears and a yellow cat tail as well, which were softer than the worlds finest silk.

Chibimoon looked disgusted. "What the hell...? 'Neko' isn't even a planet."

"Hold it!" shouted another.

"Naru?" asked Chibimoon, as she saw Usagi's best friend enter the stage.

She henshined into a sailor scout, wearing dark green fuku. "I am Sailor Earth! And in the name of my best friend Usagi, I am the best Senshi here!"

"Waiiit!" protested Chibimoon. "There is NO Sailor Earth! Tuxedo Kamen is the Guardian of the Earth!"

"But...I'm the long lost sister of yours." Naru explained.

"Naru, you're a cannon character. And also, The only sister I had was Kousagi who was only part of the manga 'Parallel Sailor Moon'." replied Chibimoon

"Wait!" a group of people Chorused.

It was a group of stunningly, assortively colored Senshi. 12 to be exact.

"We are the Zodiac Senshi! And in the name of Horoscopes, we shall prove to be the best!"

At this point, Chibimoon had tried to ignore all the new senshi that had just happened to appear as she managed to scare the Lemure away with her Pink Sugar Heart Attack. Yet her wits came to an end as she saw a couple more Mary-sues enter the scene.

"Hold it! I am Sailor Music! And in the name of Seiya mama and Haruka papa, I shall take the unicorn boy!" it was a guy in a purple sailor suit, he had jet black hair and glaring yellow eyes.

Chibiusa screamed. "That DOES IT!!!! There's plenty of better ideas for fanfics, and yet you people with no originality would rather follow stupid trends?!"

The pink haired senshi had enough and knelt down. _"Please Pegasus...Help Protect me from this wave of Mary-sues!"_

She held up the Crystal Carillon and let it play it's special, magical tune. _"Twinkle Yell!"_

Pegasus was instantly summoned.

_"What is it, Chibiusa?" _he asked.

"There's been a wave of overpowered, cliche senshi that appeared!" she exclaimed.

"Greetings Flying Unicorn! I am Sailor Lyoko! I shall protect Diana mama and Chibimoon papa!" shouted another cliche senshi

Chibiusa snapped "I'm a GIRL! How can two females give birth to a child?! Diana's also a CAT!!!"

Pegasus cringed and said _"It...Doesn't...Look...THAT...bad..."_

"I am Sailor Avenue Q! Witness my musical Power!!!" shouted a senshi that looked similar to Kate-monster.

Sailor Avenue Q raised a hand as some random citizens started singing

_"What do you do? With a B.A. in English? What it my life going to be?? 4 years of college...And plently of knowledge, have earned me this useless degreeee...I can't pay the bills yet, 'cuz I have no skills yet...The world is a big scary plaaaaaaaaace! But somehow I can't shake, the feeling I might make...A diference to the human raaaaaaace!!"_

Chibiusa smacked her forehead. "Why me...?"

_"Okay...That. Made NO sense."_ Pegasus admitted, landing next to Chibiusa and changing into his human form.

"Heya! I am Sailor Sun!" shouted a male senshi with blonde hair and green, sparkling eyes, he wore a male's sailor fuku, and the compact holding his scarf together was made of pure diamond. "I am the son of Prince Demando and Helios!"

Helios and Chibiusa let silence fill the air around them for a moment or two before Helios responded with a raised eyebrow and a slightly frightened look.

"...What?"

"He tried to run, but the dark prince raped him...I wanted to join them, but I respected their privacy." the male senshi said.

"...How...Wha...?" Chibiusa blinked. "Men can get pregnant?"

Helios just stared in shock. "I take that back."

"All Usagi could ask to poor Helios papa was...'Are you okay?' but he was so violated!!!" whimpered the male senshi.

"AHHHHHH!!!" Shouted Chibimoon. "I've had enough of these cliche Mary-Sues and Marty-Stus!!!!"  
She pulled out her mothers Moon Kaleidoscope, then asked the silver haired priest of dreams. "Mind giving me a power boost?"

"Not at all." he replied, and with a flick of his wrist, Chibimoon grabbed the charged wepon and ran after all the Mary-sue cliche senshi and destroyed them all with a single...

_"Moon Gorgeous...MEDITATION!!!"_

And all the Cliche Senshi were instantly anihilated with shards of light.

_"Staaaaaage Ouuuuuuttt!" _they chorused.

"Finaly." Chibimoon replied as she dehenshined.

"There goes my peacefull afternoon." she groaned.

"Hey Chibiusa! Hey Helios!" called out a couple voices.

It was Usagi, Rei and Ami.

"Heya guys." Chibiusa greeted.

"Ah Helios! What are you doing back from Elusion?" asked Usagi.

"Usagi, you stupid ditz. He's obviously here to see Chibiusa!" Rei scolded.

"You're so mean Rei!" shouted Usagi as she began to cry.

"Usagi, don't be such a crybaby..." Ami replied with a sigh...

"Yeah, Odango Atama!" Rei retorted.

"Hey! Only MAMO-CHAN can call me that!!!" shouted Usagi.

"You don't deserve him anyway!" Rei replied.

"Oh no..." Chibiusa groaned.

"We'd better go..." suggested the princelike priest.

"Before there's a betrayal and somebody moves to Los Angelous..." added Chibiusa.

And so, as Rei and Usagi argued, Chibiusa and Helios quickly fled the scene so Chibiusa could finish her literature project and Helios could return to Elusion...

Usagi and Rei continued to fight untill Minako arrived to help Ami break up their catfight, but it wasn't untill 8pm that evening...

Late at night in Chibiusa's room...The pink haired senshi finaly set her edited and finished story in her backpack and was about to lay down to sleep when Pegasus appeared in the dream globe.

_"I really liked that story...But the main character was very strange..." _he told her

"How so?" asked Chibiusa.

_"She happened to have pink hair in odangos...Just like yours...And ruby red eyes..."_

"It's self-insertation." Chibiusa replied. "Is there anything wrong with it?"

_"Well...Aren't most of those mary-sues?" _he asked.

Chibiusa groaned as she realised he was right.

"Crap."

She pulled out the story and got ready to re-type it to change the description.

"I hate it when he's right."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N-This was something that popped into my mind one day as I finished reading a couple fanfics with mary-sues in them. This story is just meant for laughs, and isn't meant to offend anyone. I do not own Avenue Q or Lyoko, and I hope more and more people can get original ideas for senshi...No Senshi(besides the Mary Sues) were harmed in the making of this fanfic._


End file.
